Talk:Pet Poultice
Probably removes status effects (or at least cures poison), as a poultice IRL is something used to draw poison out of a bite/cut. --Tellah of Carbuncle 01:53, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Wellllll, I was wrong but it was a good guess. ^_^; --Tellah of Carbuncle 16:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I've read that this one is regen and Roborant is erase. Maybe the names got mixed up in translation. --Pazdarcy 14:02, 18 March 2008 (UTC) HQs? Any one have any knowledge if you can HQ this recipe? --Ctownwoody 15:08, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I just synthed my first HQ of Pet Poultice out of 12 total attempts at 60+1 cloth and 60 alchemy. No clue which tier HQ it is obviously but if I had to guess, I'd say HQ1, as it yielded 66 poultices instead of the normal 33. --Almacien 22:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to add that I feel the alchemy sub on this synth is most likely under 49 since my HQ rate on it is consistent with a tier 1 synth so far. I hope this helps anyone trying to pinpoint the sub's level. --Almacien 22:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I can confirm you can get 99 on a HQ. --02:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) --Information: I crafted these with Cloth 53 and alchemy 60. Out of 7 synths I got 1 HQ. The regen effect is very weak. When using pets you wont notice it too much. The pets regen effect is similar to that of normal pet food regen. It does not erase status effects (that is Roborant). To further increase the knowledge of this new pet food, I tried the Stay command. Without Poultice my pet recovered HP slowly. With Poutlice Pet HP went Up Dramatically. It seems this item works more like Wizard Cookies for mages. Increasing the HP per tick while resting triats. Vyumaajohrluv 12:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Im at 40 clothcraft and 31 alchemy. I fail often and get raise in alchemy even with failure.--Sygnus 00:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC) The effect is definately not 1% a tick. took 11 seconds for my pet to regen 1%. I do not have any merits into pet healer.--Chimeramage 18:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Poultice + Ducal Guard Pet Poultice is particularly useful when farming NMs in Abyssea with Ducal Guard. If you use a Zeta or Eta when pet hp is low, you will often raise pet hp over the 50% threshhold for Ducal. The mob will then hit the pet with full force, with the result that you lose the hp gained very quickly. The ongoing regen (of roughly 50 hp per 10 second healing tick, or 300 hp per minute for 5 minutes) from Poultice is often just enough to keep pet close to 50% without going over. Plus there is a cost advantage - a stack of 12 Zetas is currently selling on Asura for about 25k gil (2k+ each) while a stack of 99 Poultices runs about 40k. So one-fifth the cost. --Kmera 22:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC)